youngjusticefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Young Justice: Aftermath
Young Justice: Aftermath is a 6 episode continuation of Young Justice: Invasion, and is succeeded by Young Justice: Darkside. Major Plot Lines *After effects of the Invasion of the Reach and the death of Wally West (Kid Flash I) *Savage has gone to his master, Darkseid, who now has his attention set for Earth. *Aqualad is reinstated as team leader, while Nightwing has gone off mission for a while. *Impulse has taken the mantle of Kid Flash in honour of his first cousin, while Artemis rejoins the team under Tigress. *Static is an official part of the team. *A new metahuman is discovered and is given the codename Adamant. *Lex Luthor is instated as Secretary-General of the UN, and former members of the Light are instated within the UN as well. *Mount Justice Base is being rebuilt, with a cloaking device disguised as the former mountain. Meanwhile, the Young Justice base is moved to the Watchtower The Team Alpha *B02 - Aqualad / Kaldur'ahm (Leader) *B04 - Superboy / Kon-El / Connor Kent *B05 - Miss Martian / M'gann M'orzz / Megan Morse *B07 - Tigress (Artemis) / Artemis Crock *B20 - Robin III / Tim Drake (Second-in-Command) Beta *B16 - Batgirl / Barbara Gordon (Beta Leader) *B17 - Bumblebee / Karen Beecher *B18 - Lagoon Boy / La'gaan *B21 - Wonder Girl / Cassie Sandsmark *B24 - Guardian III / Mal Duncan Gamma *B19 - Beast Boy / Garfield Logan *B22 - Blue Beetle III / Jaime Reyes (Gamma Leader) *B23 - Kid Flash II (Impulse) / Bart Allen *B26 - Static / Virgil Hawkins *B27 - Adamant / Adam Anthony Other *B01 - Nightwing (Robin I) / Dick Grayson (off mission) *B06 / 21 - Red Arrow (Speedy II) / Roy Harper Clone (retired) *B25 - Arsenal (Speedy I) / Roy Harper (dismissed) Allies Justice League *01 – Superman / Kal-El / Clark Kent *02 – Batman / Bruce Wayne *03 – Wonder Woman / Princess Diana of Themyscira / Diana Prince *04 – Flash / Barry Allen *05 – Green Lantern I / Hal Jordan *06 – Aquaman / King Orin of Atlantis / Arthur Curry *07 – Martian Manhunter / J'onn J'onnz / John Jones *08 – Green Arrow / Oliver Queen *09 – Hawkman / Katar Hol *10 – Hawkwoman / Shayera Hol *12 – Captain Atom / Capt. Nathaniel C. Adams *13 – Black Canary / Dinah Lance *14 – Green Lantern II / John Stewart *15 – Captain Marvel / Billy Batson *16 – Red Tornado / John Smith *17 – Doctor Fate / Nabu (Giovanni Zatara) *18 – Atom / Ray Palmer *19 – Plastic Man / Patrick "Eel" O'Brien *20 – Icon / Arnus of Terminus / Augustus Freeman *23 – Black Lightning / Jefferson Pierce *24 – Green Lantern III / Guy Gardner *25 – Zatanna / Zatanna Zatara *26 – Rocket / Raquel Ervin Other *Cheshire / Jade Nguyen Villains The Light *L0 - Darkseid *L1 - Vandal Savage *L2 - Ra's al Ghul *L3 - Lex Luthor *L4 - Queen Bee of Bialya *L5 - Black Manta *L6 - Brain *L7 - Klarion Other *Doomsday Episodes Production *Adamant is a entirely new superhero that is non-existent in the world of DC Comics. *After watching the in-conclusion of Justice League: Invasion and the cancellation of the third series, AdamantiumBladez decided to finish it up. Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Justice League: Aftermath Category:A to Z Category:Series